Homestuck: Act 6
|end = |length = 4,010 pages |previous = Intermission 2: The Man in the Cairo Overcoat. |next = Act 7 }} Act 6 of Homestuck is divided into six sub-acts and is by far the longest act. The first five sub-acts focus on the new instances of the kids in the new version of the universe after the scratch: Jane Crocker, Jake English, Roxy Lalonde, and Dirk Strider, as well as the mysterious cherub characters Calliope and Caliborn. The intermissions follow the old kids and trolls meeting and traveling to the scratched session, as well as introducing the pre-scratch trolls, and showing Caliborn exploring his planet. The sixth and final sub-act involves the two groups coming together to complete the game once and for all. Act 6 Act 1: Through Broken Glass ran from to . Act 6 Intermission 1: corpse party ran from to . Act 6 Act 2: Your shit is wrecked. ran from to . Act 6 Intermission 2: penis ouija ran from to . Act 6 Act 3: Nobles ran from to . Act 6 Intermission 3: Ballet of the Dancestors ran from to . Act 6 Act 4: Void ran from to . Act 6 Intermission 4: Dead ran from to . Act 6 Act 5: Of Gods and Tricksters ran from to . *Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 ran from to . *Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 ran from to . *Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 x2 ran from to . Act 6 Intermission 5: I'M PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER CRAB. ran from to *Act 6 Intermission 5 Intermission 1 started and ended on *Act 6 Intermission 5 Intermission 2 started and ended on *Act 6 Intermission 5 Intermission 3 started and ended on *Act 6 Intermission 5 Intermission 4 started and ended on *Act 6 Intermission 5 Intermission 5 started and ended on *Act 6 Intermission 5 Intermission 6 and on 04/11/13. Act 6 Act 6 ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Act 1: HOMOSUCK ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1: Stardust ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Act 2: LOSHIT ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2: theres problems ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Act 3: GOD'S GIFT TO THE YAOIS ran from }} to . *Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3: GAME OVER ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Act 4: DARK NIGHT OF THE FEELINGS and on . *Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 4: F1X TH1S ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Act 5: MASTERPIECE ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5: She's 8ack ran from to . *Act 6 Act 6 Act 6: Collide. ran from to . According to , the number of green curtains in Seer: Descend, and the number of remaining unopened green curtains in , there was presumed to be a total of six sub-acts. This was later confirmed